


The Flash What If series

by DCosloff



Category: The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28834899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DCosloff/pseuds/DCosloff
Summary: This is my first time on here. I am going to make a series a bunch of what ifs on the Flash
Relationships: Barry Allen & Iris West & Joe West & Wally West, Barry Allen & Wally West, Barry Allen/Iris West, Linda Park/Wally West
Kudos: 6





	1. 1. What if Barry didn’t run back in time in 1x15.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, we are going to explore what would've happened if Barry didn't run back in time accidentally. What would happen with Barry and Iris after she finds out Barry is the Flash and after the kiss. What is going to happen with Iris and Eddie after realizing she loves Barry all this time. We have to find out.

1\. What if Barry didn’t run back in time in 1x15.  
Barry Allen kept running the wave and Barry kept running faster and faster and faster than ever was before. After he defeated the wave. He ran to the boat and knocked out Weather Wizard untied Joe, put Weather Wizard in Iron Heights and Barry and Joe were in the hospital. Iris was there and she ran and hugged her father almost crushing him.  
Iris said, "I am so happy Barry got to you in time".  
Joe said, "Iris knows".  
Barry said, "I had to tell her I guess in bad times you have to tell people you love the important things right".  
Barry and Iris went to the chapel.  
Iris said, "That is why your heart was beating so fast after you woke up".  
Barry said, "Yes, after that accident it gave me such power I never felt before Oliver is right that lightning did choose me, I am glad it did happen, I wanted to be something more than just Barry Allen I wanted to be a symbol of hope to the city I want to bring the best out of people, I am sorry I didn't tell you sooner, I wanted to, I have always wanted to, It is just wanted I am afraid of what happened to my mother will happen to you too, you mean everything to me Iris, You are my home, you always have been".  
Iris said, "Barry I have always loved you, I will never love Eddie the way I love you ever since that night that is when we first fell in love you lost your mother and father and my mother abandoned us we came to each other at the right time, you did save me, Barry Allen, I wouldn't be the woman I am today if it wasn't for you, I love you".  
Barry said, "I love you".  
Iris said, "I am going to break up with Eddie, He was a good friend when you were gone but he was never the right guy for me".  
On The Next Day  
Iris and Eddie are in Jitters  
Eddie said, "Hey babe I am so happy you and your dad are okay".  
Iris said, "Thanks, I just want you to know I still care about you".  
Eddie said, "What is this about"?  
Iris said, "This hasn't been working out for me, We are not on the same level, When Barry was in the coma I just wanted a friend and I didn't want a relationship at the time and I was using you so I can overcome that void when Barry wasn't here with me, I didn't want the One Night Stand to happen I was overcome with grief and the thing is I am in love with Barry, I think it is the best if we should break up".  
Eddie said, "I see, I see I am going for a walk to clear my head".  
After Eddie left Iris teared up a little bit because she never meant to hurt him.  
Meanwhile  
Barry was at his lab doing some work. Iris wanted to surprise him by getting him lunch at Big Belly Burger  
Barry said, "What is this for"?  
Iris said, "I just wanted to come to see you, I got you a 4x4 burger with large fries and a shake because I know how hungry you are".  
Barry said, "You're the best is everything okay".  
Iris said, "Eddie and I broke up".  
Barry said, "I am sorry to hear that"  
iris said, "It's okay we were never meant to be, I never wanted the relationship to happen I was overcome with grief when you were in a coma and I had been missing you so much".  
Barry said, "Well I am here now, I am not going anywhere, we will see how this relationship if you do want this".  
Iris said, "I want this more than anything I want to be with you and only you".  
Barry said, "Than that settles it".  
Barry and Iris kissed and had their first date in the lab.


	2. 1. What if Barry didn’t run back in time in 1x15.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the continuation of the Flash what if series. We are going to explore what would've happened if Wally West was in the Particle Accelerator 2.0, not Barry. Will Wally's family, Linda and the team be okay with this? Will this plan backfire? Will Wally be in the speedforce like Barry? We have to find out.

Wally West the son of Joe West and the brother of Iris West will become the Flash from this day forward in this machine that will create a new speedster. Wally was looking at the machine.  
Barry said, "Are you sure you want to do this when this happens you will never be the same"?  
Wally said, "I am positive, All my life I want to achieve greatness even if it is doing the impossible, I want to have a purpose Barry, not just a guy who fixes up cars but I want to do protect our city Barry I want to run with you and achieve the impossible".  
Barry said, "Fair enough".  
Meanwhile  
Wally was still in that area. Linda decided to come by.  
Linda said, "Hey"  
Wally said, "Hey I didn't expect you to come by, How are you"?  
Linda said, "I am not doing okay Wally, I don't know if something bad will happen to you in that thing".  
Wally said, "I know it is scary, I know the risks I want to do it anyway, I want to be the Flash just like Barry I want to have a purpose Linda".  
Linda said, "I just want you to come back home to me".  
Wally said, "What"?  
Linda said, "I love you Wally even if you have powers or not I still love you".  
Wally said, "Ever since Christmas I kind of felt we had a connection, with you I feel more of myself every day when I am with you I love you too Linda Park you mean everything to me, you being here is more than enough I will be running home to you".  
Wally and Linda kissed passionately and they were caressing each other putting their heads together and tears were running their eyes.  
Barry and Iris smiled and left the room.  
Today is the day that will change Wally's life forever.  
Wally put his Flash suit on the Yellow and the Red suit. He went to the machine.  
Joe said, "You don't have to do this if you don't want to".  
Wally said, "This is exactly what I want to do, I want to be the Flash Dad more than anything This feels right, it would make me feel complete, I don't want to fail another person ever again".  
Harry said, "Cisco go up the ceiling I will call you to let you know to use the weather wand 2.0"  
Cisco said, "Got it".  
The Machine starts first is the chemicals going into Wally's system  
Wally is going hydrostatic  
Joe said, "He is going into shock".  
Harry said, "Wait for it".  
Linda said, "You are putting toxic chemicals into Wally's body are you insane"?  
Harry said, "it is the same way Barry got his powers".  
Wally said, "I am okay Linda".  
Harry said, "Now Cisco".  
Cisco said, "Abra Kabdrabh"  
The Lightning is hitting Wally and Wally is screaming  
Barry said, "Come on man".  
Harry said, "Releasing the collusion  
The energy blasted into Wally and then got vaporized in the process

Linda said, "WALLY"!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Joe said, "NO"!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Cisco came back inside and said, "Did it work, Oh my God"?  
Joe, Iris, and Linda were crying their eyes out grieving for Wally.  
Wally woke up in his old room.  
Wally said, "Where am I, Why am I in my old bedroom"?  
Wally came downstairs.   
Wally said, "Dad, what happened"?  
Speedforce Joe said, "I am not your father, son, I am the speedforce, with speedsters I come in many forms of their loved ones".  
Wally said, "Why"?  
Speedforce Joe said, "You see that".  
Wally sees a shadow figure  
Wally said, "What is that"?  
Speedforce Joe disappears  
Wally decides to chase after that shadow figure.   
Meanwhile  
Barry said, "There has to be a way that Wally is still out there, The Speedforce, yes that is where he went, I will go after him".  
Iris said, "Please be careful".  
Barry said, "Of course I will".  
Barry used the tachyon device 3.0 and Barry ran in circles and the speedforce opens up and enters into the Speedforce.  
Wally kept running to chase after the shadow figure and it keeps going away.  
Wally said, "Iris, Linda, you are not Iris and Linda".  
Speedforce Iris said, "No we are not".  
Speedforce Linda said, "Sit Wally sit".   
Wally said, "Why are you doing this to me, I kept trying to catch it but I can't".  
Speedforce Iris said, "You have to believe in yourself".  
Speedforce Linda said, "There is something broken in you in your mind and your heart something you can't let go and you don't have closure with".  
Wally said, "I know who it is my mom, I have to go see my mom".  
Wally ran into that area  
Cisco is using his new device with his breach and they are new and improved Goggles and another invention it is a cap to link with him whenever they go to the speedforce. Cisco decides to get through to Wally but he couldn't answer him because he is going to get his mom but he decided to try again with Linda. Linda is the one to get through to him.   
Wally went back to his old house and he heard beautiful humming and he already knew the voice.  
Wally said, "Mom".  
Francine said, "My baby boy".   
Wally cried and hugged her  
Francine said, "It is okay my little one I am here".  
Wally said, "I miss you so much".  
Francine said, "I miss you too how is your father and sister".  
Wally said, "They are doing great ma".  
Francine said, "I know you have someone special waiting for you Linda Park right".  
Wally said, "How do you know"?  
Francine said, "I have always known I have always watched out for you".  
Wally said, "You have".   
Francine said, "Yes I wished I did things differently, I wished I was clean sooner so I could be the mother you and Iris needed even the wife your mother could lean on, I am so sorry Wallace".  
Wally said, "Why didn't you tell me about my father and sister".   
Francine said, "Your father wanted nothing to me and he told your sister I died for the sake of protecting her and I broke him and I will forever regret it".  
Wally said, "That is why you had stage 4 breast cancer because of that".  
Francine said, "Yes".  
Meanwhile  
Linda was back in the hallway trying to hold herself together.   
Linda said, "Wally please come back to us come back to me".  
Iris said, "Hey".  
Linda said, "Hey I am not doing okay Iris, I don't know what to do if Wally is gone forever".  
Iris said, "I know where you're coming from, I thought I lost Barry after that accident it was the hardest 9 months I could ever go through".  
Linda said, "I never knew that".  
Iris said, "I know how much you love Wally, I could see it every time I talk about him to you, you always have that look in your eye, I was the same way with Barry, Barry is the love of my life, Wally is the love of yours, we will get him home".  
Linda said, "How do you do it".  
Iris said, "I do believe that Barry will always come home to me and I am positive that Wally will come home to you".  
Iris and Linda hugged.  
Francine was reading The Runaway Dinosaur to Wally.   
Wally said, "I always loved that book growing up, I always fall asleep every time you read it to me because I know you are always there for me".  
Francine said, "I always will my love".  
Wally said, "Thank you for giving me the closure I needed".  
Francine said, "You're welcome".  
Wally said, "I feel it coming to me".  
Barry said, "You can do this Wally, feel the wind in the air, feel the rush, feel all the positivity in you".  
Wally said, "Linda".  
Barry said, "Now run Wally Run".  
Wally grabbed the shadow figure and they became one Wally gained that great power that he never felt before.  
Barry said, "Ready Flash".  
Wally said, "Ready".  
The portal opens up  
Linda said, "Wally".  
Wally said, "Linda".  
Linda said, "Come home to me".  
Wally grasp onto Linda  
Wally and Barry got back to Star Labs  
Wally hugged his father and his sister.  
Wally said, "I am staying for a very long time".  
Meanwhile   
Wally was at his mother's gravestone  
Barry approached Wally.  
Barry said, "How are you doing man"?  
Wally said, "Much better, When I was at the speedforce I had closure with my mother which I needed".  
Barry said, "That's good I am happy for you, I was at the same spot, couldn't move on from the pain but Iris got me out of that spot, I believe Linda did the same".   
Wally said, "Does it ever get easier being the Flash".   
Barry said, "No but it was meant to be we are heroes of our great city and we got the girl didn't we".  
Linda said, "Hey guys".  
Wally said, "Hey".   
Barry left and Barry and Iris were looking after Wally and Linda.  
Barry said, "They are right for each other".  
Iris said, "They are".   
Wally said, "Thank you for bringing me back".  
Linda said, "It's nothing".  
Wally said, "Not just pulling me out of the speedforce, you brought me back to the light, you got me out of my dark place when I was grieving for my mother, when I had so much guilt in my conscious you were there, you are my home Linda, you are my lightning rod".  
Linda said, "I love you Wallace West".  
Wally said, "I love you Linda Park",


	3. What if Wally and Linda met in the West House in Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the continuation of The Flash What if series. We are going to see what would've happened if Linda Park stayed at the West House and Wally West introduce himself to his newfound family. How will it affect all of them?

Linda knocked on the door. Iris answered  
Iris said, "Linda I am glad you came".  
Linda said, "I am glad you came".  
Barry said, "Hi Linda, Merry Christmas".  
Linda said, "Merry Christmas".  
Barry said, "This is for you".  
Linda said, "Thanks for the Hot Chocolate I do need it, It was freezing".  
Barry said, "It usually gets cold at Christmas time".  
Iris said, "Have you been saying, anyone"?  
Linda said, "No I tried to date someone but It didn't feel it was right".  
Iris said, "I know the feeling".  
Linda said, "I want someone the way Barry loves you".  
Iris said, "It will happen".  
The doorbell rang  
Joe answered the door  
Wally said, "I am Wally West, I am Francine's son".  
Joe said, "My name is Joe West and I am your father, this is your sister Iris".  
Iris said, "It is nice to meet you".  
Wally said, "It is nice to meet you too".

Linda said, "Hi".  
Wally said, "Hi".  
Barry said, "Wally, this is Linda"  
Linda said, "Linda Park".  
Wally said, "Wally West".  
Wally and Linda decide to talk a bit.  
Linda said, "So how are you holding up with all of this".  
Wally said, "It's new in a good way they seem friendly to me".  
Linda said, "They want to get to know you, your father and your sister are great people".  
Wally said, "I wished my mother told me about them sooner if things were different maybe would've been a happy family".  
Linda said, "It is understandable whatever you need I am here".  
Linda and Wally were holding hands and then let each other go.   
This was the very moment that changed both of their lives forever.


	4. What if Barry didn't create Flashpoint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the continuation of The Flash what if series. We are going to explore what would've been like if Barry didn't create Flashpoint. How will Barry and Iris's relationship be like? What will happen to the other characters if this didn't happen. Well the good things are Joe and Iris's relationship was never strained, Cisco's brother was never killed, Caitlin won't be Killer Frost.

Barry was at the porch at the West's house. He didn't want to be around anybody because of how emotional he is about losing his father. Barry's head is full of thoughts of what he could've done differently. He was contemplating saving his mother from getting killed by Reverse-Flash but later on, he finally realizes that won't be the answer it will be worse for him but also the people he truly cares about especially Iris. How will it affect her, how will it affect their relationship.   
Barry said, "What can I do, how can I be the hero that Central City needs me to be how can I be the man for the love of my life Iris West, I can't live without her but I don't feel emotionally available right now I can't give her my all and Eobard Thawne will always be there, no matter how much I tried to get rid of him, he keeps coming back, he keeps haunting me, pressing my buttons, he wants me to feel this way and I can't let him".   
Iris came outside to talk to Barry to see how he is doing and she loves him and worries about him.  
Barry said, "Hey, sorry that I rushed out, I just can't be with anybody right now".  
Iris said, "It is okay, I am sorry that you are going through this, I wish I can take your pain away, I just want you to know I love you so much, I don't want anything to happen to you, you mean everything to me, Barry Allen".  
Barry stood up to her bumped their heads together and rubbed their noses together and kissed and kissed and kissed.  
Barry said, "You being here is more than enough, we've been there for each other ever since that night, I feel that all over again, I don't know if I can be the man that you want me to be".  
Iris said, "We can wait a little bit longer, It will be hard it will be okay because I want you to know that I am here for you".  
Barry and Iris cried on each other letting out all their pain together and just having each other give them a lot of certainty, security, making each other calm and content during those horrible times".   
Barry said, "I need you Iris more than ever, I can't do this without you".  
Iris said, "You never have to you, we can take this one step at a time, we can go therapy together, go out for walks, whatever only I want is for you to be with me I can't lose you, Barry, If I did it bring me back that time when you were in a coma and it was horrible, I am lost without you, with you I don't feel that".  
Barry said, "I feel the same way we are destined to be together in a way I am glad those circumstances happened because it led me to you".


	5. What if Barry stayed in the Speedforce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter of the What if Flash series. I am not sure if I will be adding more chapters with this but we will have to see. Iris had been busy with investigative journalism for the past year going all over the world to get the truth meanwhile things have been really different the past year, it is not what it used to be. How will Iris and the family move on without Barry.

One year after Barry went to the speedforce prison.  
Iris had been focusing on journalism. She hasn’t been in that apartment since Barry left. Wally and Linda had been staying there. Jay, Joan, Harry, and Jesse had been staying on Earth 1 to protect Central City. Joe has been promoted to Captain. Joe and Cecile are married and have twins a boy and a girl Daniel West and Jenna West. The team has been disbanded. Caitlin turned herself in and she is in Iron Heights, so she won’t hurt anyone else. Cisco renamed Star labs into Ramon Industries and had a merger deal with Kord Industries and Booster Gold international.   
Even though Iris has enjoyed being a journalist but something that is important is really missing and that is the love of her life Barry Allen it had been a rocky year for her, and she had been a bit lonely ever since Barry hasn’t been around, but she keeps fighting for the truth that she always does. Today Iris decided to come home to see her family and friends.   
Iris came back home, and she had a welcome home party.   
Joe said, “Welcome home baby girl”.  
Iris said, “Thanks dad I am so happy for you and Cecile and I can’t wait to see the twins”.   
Cecile said, “Hey honey”.  
Iris said, “I am so happy for you and dad I can’t wait to see the twins”.  
Cecile said, “They are adorable aren’t they, Daniel definitely has the resemblance of your father and your brother and Jenna has the resemblance of me and you”.  
Iris said, “I do see Barry and I having twins a boy and a girl”.  
Cecile said, “Iris I am sorry”.  
Iris said, “No it is okay I am going to step out a bit”.  
Wally said, “I will go after her”.  
Iris was holding up her tears.  
Wally said, “Iris”.  
Iris said, “I don’t know what to do Wally”.  
Wally said, “I miss him too sis”.  
Iris said, “I am not whole without him”.  
Wally said, “I know how much you two love each other I know how much he means to you, It had been tough on me too being the Flash sometimes I feel like I am not the right choice because I have to be like Barry and I know that is not what Barry wanted for me he wanted me to be the Flash so I can inspire people like he has and the Family helped me to be better and Linda is right by my side I wished Barry was here so you could have that as well”.  
Iris and Wally hugged  
Iris said, “Thank you for being there for me I know I always count on you”.  
Wally said, “I count on you too”.  
As everyone left Iris was by herself in her apartment all alone.   
Iris said, “Hi Barry sorry I haven’t talked to you in a while I had been busy being a journalist I know that you don’t want me to be sad and to live my life as I wanted but Barry I can’t do this without you I miss you, I miss you so much, We were supposed to get married six months ago I had to postpone the wedding because you weren’t here you went to the speedforce prison to save Central City and that is what I love about you putting others first before your own but I know this sounds selfish but I just want you here with me and I love you”.


End file.
